Envelope
by Deactivated Writer no33987
Summary: Monokuma has presented every remaining student with a motive in a pretty white envelope. Secrets and memories, all very private matters, which they have twenty-four hours to decide to risk exposing. Toko Fukawa has her eye on the quietest student, but Kyouko Kirigiri has other ideas.


Monokuma laughed that disturbing _Upupupu_ laugh of his as the students scrambled to grab their own envelopes from the ground. An embarrassing secret or memory was contained within, according to the heterochromatic bear. The abomination of a "headmaster" cracked his unsettling sharp-toothed smile as gasps filled the room and the remaining students glanced at each other. Some students narrowed their eyes and glared at the monochrome instigator but others merely trembled. The secrets were being guarded against chests and held at angles where no one could read them from behind or from one side. Monokuma enjoyed the sight, cackling louder as the students watched each other.

Makoto Naegi stuffed his secret back in his envelope, feeling a little sick. It was an unpleasant secret, but he was not shaken by it. He was about to shrug it off when he remembered the last motive provided by the headmaster bear. He had been more horrified at _that_ sight and had been strong enough to hold on to hope, so the secret contained in the envelope was not going to faze him. Still, he grew uneasy when he remembered the now-deceased Sayaka Maizono and her reaction to the motive DVD Monokuma had left for her. She had backed up and sank against the wall, her face covered in cold sweat and her eyes wide. She had run off and planned to graduate by the rules imposed upon them by whoever was truly behind the ordeal. Sayaka had been so shaken she had attempted a murder plot which backfired horrifically. _.. in Makoto's own room_.

It was that memory of entering his own bathroom to find his old classmate there, dead- no, "dead" was putting it lightly, Sayaka had been _murdered-_ that finally made him shake. He looked around the room and people were obviously past fear and moving to anger and distrust, glaring at each other and backing away trying not to let anyone out of their sight. He looked at Kyouko Kirigiri, who calmly put her envelope away and began observing the room. He followed her eyes until he saw them stop on the defensive and choleric literary prodigy. Toko Fukawa was biting the nail on her thumb and looking over at the clearly shaken programmer with side glances. Kyouko observed this behavior carefully, ignoring the buzz which had finally broken the silence as people began to argue that their secrets were not going to kill anyone and the angry responses from others declaring they were not letting their guard down. Monokuma joined the fray, enjoying the way they got riled up over his commentary.

Toko approached Chihiro slowly and Makoto watched the smaller of the pair tense visibly before stuffing the secret hastily back in the envelope. Kyouko was also watching the exchange, though her attention had shifted from the pair to the heir to the Togami conglomerate, who was giving biting remark after biting remark to anyone who addressed him. He had been the first to put his envelope aside, despite being among the last to open theirs. His reaction had made Kyouko watch him, though she was having a hard time reading his expression properly while also keeping an eye on Chihiro and Toko. Makoto noticed her look his way, having not realized she was aware he was watching her as she took in her surroundings, and turned quickly to the podium which had been vacated by the black and white bear just moments ago. Whether he was just going to pop up again or be gone for a while was unclear.

Toko could feel Kyouko and Makoto's eyes on Chihiro and herself but she focused on the petite student in front of her. Chihiro was smiling, though the expression was betrayed by little trembles that shook the deft fingers which still clutched the envelope. Toko knew she had not been very kind to anyone, and placed Chihiro on her "potentially hates me" list, but still wanted to go through with her intended action. Her secret was unpleasant, dark, and shameful to her but she did not want it to be a motive. Chihiro stopped trembling and looked at her encouragingly, which made her a little uneasy as she feared her classmate knew what she was about to do. After a deep breath, a mental countdown and rehearsal of her words, Toko spoke.

"Fujisaki... san." She was uncertain and regretting her decision now, evident in the hesitation in her voice. "I think you are trustworthy. I cannot see you as someone who would betray anyone's trust." Toko paused, she had not thought _that singer girl_ capable of murderous intent either, what if she was mistaken? She shook the thought away, the Fujisaki kid did not look like someone who could plot something the way that Sayaka Maizono had. "I want to tell you my secret."

Chihiro's eyes widened, then the little programmer's head gave a nod. "Fukawa-san, if you are not comfortable telling me now, you can wait. I am glad you trust me so much, but please do not feel pressure to tell me now."

Toko let a heavy sigh of relief out through her barely open lips. That Fujisaki kid was just too nice, if it wasn't for the deaths already occurred, she would have guessed Chihiro would have been the easiest target. Someone _that trusting_ in a situation like theirs was easy prey, anyone could take advantage of a person like that without much effort. That thought was grim and she scolded herself for it before continuing. "Can we speak in private? Uh, in the dining hall. Since it's empty now."

Kyouko watched the odd pair of students, the programmer and the literary prodigy, leave the gym but did not follow. It did cross her mind they should not have been left alone, but _she_ was suddenly the focus of the stares when someone pointed out she had not changed expression once. The word _mastermind_ registered from the voices and before she could get a word in to deny it, despite her own judgment telling her she should just ignore those comments, Makoto was already defending her and giving the others a little spiel about standing together against their captor instead of looking at each other suspiciously. The others dismissed him and went over the rules again, including their unofficial curfew and the breakfast meetings, Kyouko using the opportunity to leave the gym unquestioned.

Toko bit her nail again, sitting across from Chihiro was making her pretty nervous. Chihiro had made her tea, despite her repeated mumbling that it was unnecessary and she would probably spill it or something and the gesture would be wasted. The author decided there was no harm in drinking it and did so, the aroma soothing her into speaking. "Hear me out before you leave! I know you must think I am already an ugly woman fit for the trash..." Chihiro interrupted with "no's" and words of encouragement before Toko continued, "If my secret makes you hate me, fine! I can live being hated, I am used to it... but at least you can't say I deceived you! The secret Monokuma wants to reveal about me is that I'm Genocider Syo. Not me exactly... but she and I... I have Dissociative Identity Disorder. The other me, she, _she's_ Genocider Syo." Chihiro's tea cup spilled over as the smaller of the two students took in the information. Toko Fukawa was also Genocider Syo, the serial killer who had been on the news many times. Toko was looking directly at the trembling Fujisaki, who gulped and tried to smile. Toko got up and when Chihiro heard a click of heels on the floor the teacup slipped from the slender fingers which had barely been holding it and spilled all over the brown skirt. Toko had not walked up behind the trembling student, it was Kyouko who had broken the silence with her boots' heels.

"Fujisaki-san, you should change. Hot tea can go through clothing and burn you. You could be scalded. I will clean up the table and speak with Fukawa-san while you return." The long haired girl turned to Toko as Chihiro nodded and got up to change clothes.

"You were eavesdropping! What gave you the right to, to...!" Toko accused, pointing at Kyouko and looking more offended than furious, though she did look quite incensed.

"Ishimaru suggested we discuss this new motive. As I was the only one who saw you and Fujisaki-san leave, I offered to tell you. They are coming here in a moment. If you wanted privacy, the dining hall is no longer that place. They were headed this way shortly after I left." Kyouko replied, hoping she was not discovered. While it did sound like a very likely outcome, as Ishimaru was attempting to keep order and would probably suggest something similar, she had fabricated the tale.

"I thought _you_ kept to yourself and didn't care for anything imposed on you." Toko shot back, looking at the seat recently vacated by the smallest and most harmless of all the students trapped in the academy. "But you heard everything, didn't you? You heard what I told Fujisaki! And... you think I'm a..."

"Do not assume my thoughts, Fukawa-san. If you want, here." Kyouko slid her envelope toward Toko, heading to the kitchen to grab something to clean the spilled tea. Toko looked at the envelope then up at the receding figure of its owner before taking it from the table. The struggle in her own mind as she debated whether or not to open the Kirigiri girl's envelope made her face scrunch up in concentration. At least Kyouko wanted them on even ground, one secret for another, but Toko was not sure she wanted to know Kyouko's secret. A part of her just wanted to read it to be on a level playing ground with the other, but she knew that it was a gamble. There were too many possibilities when it came to a girl like that, the mysterious girl type was sometimes the wrong person to get involved with. She did not get to read it, for Chihiro returned with a smile, speaking before even reaching the table.

"Fukawa-san, you trusted me with something very personal of yours and I want you to know I will not tell anyone else. I am very thankful you trusted me! If you need someone to talk to, I am glad I can at least be a friendly ear. I haven't been much help since I haven't had a computer with me, but this trust makes me very happy. If I can help you, that is good right? I'm sorry... I talked so much!"

Toko looked down at the envelope in her hands and held it out to Chihiro. "Here. This is Kirigiri's. She gave it to me to read, but I don't know her well enough to know her motives behind giving me this so openly. You are trusting of everyone, and far too nice for a situation like this, so you can return it to her. Whatever secret or memory she has I don't feel the need to burden myself with it."

"So. A secret shared is a burden?" Chihiro breathed, the soft voice sounding hurt. "Your secret. You think it is a burden? If... If I wanted to tell you mine, would you find it a burden, too?"

"Your secret? What kind of secret could _you_ have? Out of all the people here... your secret must be the least terrifying to reveal. I think Monokuma could not find any terrible secret about you, you're the perfect image of a goody two shoes." Toko huffed, sitting back down feeling a little offended that Chihiro would dare think any secret Monokuma could dig up on the cute student could be comparable to the secret of being a serial killer and an author in the same body. Whatever the Super High School Level Programmer was hiding, it could not be so burdensome as her own secret.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make it sound like our secrets were equal. Please forgive me!" Tears welled up in the light brown eyes and the freshly changed student blinked them back.

"Fine. What is it?" The author grumbled. She _had_ sought out Chihiro herself, being fully aware that her classmate was an easy to startle rabbit. Her secret was in this rabbit's hands now, so she might as well know the other's secret in return. If anything, she could use it to ensure her own secret _remained_ a secret. Someone like the Fujisaki kid would not dare risk whatever secret was in that envelope, regardless of how trivial, being revealed. If she had to use it like a card up her sleeve, she would.

"The truth is... I don't want to go on like this. I want to be strong enough to tell everyone. For now, telling you is fine, right? You trusted me with yours, so I can trust you too right, Fukawa-san?" The soft voice broke, emotion making the speaker pause. "I was bullied so much for being weak when I was a child I decided to hide by... by becoming something people don't mind as weak... Fukawa-san, I'm sorry I deceived you. I'm not a girl. I am really a boy, I have just been dressing like a girl for a long time so people could stop telling me to be a man and be strong." After speaking, he hung his head, tears running down his cheeks. "People don't mind when girls are weak... they _expect_ them to be weak."

Toko's mood had changed from disinterested to visibly furious and had stood up from her chair in a rush. Kyouko had returned to witness Toko standing up and toppling her chair over while Chihiro was wiping tears away on his sleeves. Despite her earlier comment being a bluff, she had read Ishimaru well. The rest of the students could be heard groaning and protesting his very loud instructions to follow him for a discussion of their secrets and embarrassing memories to clear everyone of suspicions. They entered soon after and Ishimaru gave Kyouko, Chihiro, and Toko accolades for having assembled in the dining hall before the rest of them. He made some comment on how responsible and intuitive they had become, to figure out he would want them all to meet in the dining hall before he said a word. The rest of the students ignored his commendations of the trio as they approached the table with audible grumbling.

Mondo Owada was the first to notice Chihiro was crying. He moved to the front of the group, the others shouting "hey's" after him as he cut in front. They noticed why he was in such a hurry to move forward and whispered to each other that Fujisaki was crying. Eyes fell on Toko Fukawa, who seemed the more likely culprit, but before the group could voice any concerns, the biker gang leader spoke up.

"Hey! You may all be chicks but bullying Fujisaki is still screwed up and whoever made her cry better fess up!" He boomed to the two girls who looked at each other and knew they'd have to collaborate on a fib to protect Chihiro. Toko was displeased with the entire idea of having to work together with Kyouko, who seemed to do as she pleased _whenever_ she pleased without regard to anyone else's objections. "Fess up! Which one of you made Fujisaki cry?!"

Before either of the other two could answer the harsh demand, Chihiro did, "They didn't. Monokuma did. They made me tea."

Byakuya looked suspicious of the account but said nothing, his expression changing back to neutral before most people noticed. Kyouko, who was always observant of her surroundings, and Toko, who had a keen eye for detail when it came to the heir, had both noticed. Ishimaru and Aoi Asahina praised the unlikely pair for being so considerate of a classmate in need and the two girls looked at each other awkwardly. The rest of the students sat around the little pre-assembled trio and looked at Ishimaru. Aoi sat on one side of Chihiro, Kyouko was on the other, and rubbed the still sniffling classmate's back. Chihiro looked down at the table as the rest of them directed their attention at the self-appointed leader of them all. Ishimaru was trying to convince them all to share their envelopes, but everyone clutched theirs tightly to their chest.

Monokuma appeared with his arms in the air, claws extended, looking upset. "What kind of meeting is this? Telling each other your secrets?! Do I need to make a new rule? I will! These are not for show and tell. These are motives because I'm bear-y bored since the last trial. Nothing has happened, so I went through all the hard work of finding all these secrets just for you!"

Makoto did his usual and spoke up against the twisted headmaster. "We will not have another victim! We are all friends, I know we can be! No matter what secrets and motives you can give us, we will not fall for your traps! Hope will prevail over your despair."

Monokuma drowned him out with "La La La's" in a singsong voice before grinning with his pointed teeth. "Naegi Makoto. So adorable. But will you still instill hope in your classmates if they knew... Would your hopeful audience still listen to you if they knew... I wonder! Since you want to share with the class, should I read your envelope, Naegi?"

"N-no!" He said the wrong thing in his embarrassment. The others looked at him and suddenly their eyes were less friendly. He could see the same distrust he had seen in them when he had been entering the elevator for the class trial. They all looked at him the same way, except for the three girls who had been in the dining hall before the rest of them. They instead nodded at him and Chihiro cracked a faint smile.

Monokuma then turned from person to person. "You want to share your secret with the class? How about yours? I didn't think so. lf no one graduates in twenty-four hours, I will reveal these secrets one by one."

Glares and nervous glances filled the room again, people's trust was so easily betrayed. Ishimaru still looked hopeful and encouraging, he tried rallying them up, "If we aren't allowed to reveal our secrets ourselves, then we can wait twenty-four hours! Brace yourselves for the secrets revealed. Until then, just go about your daily lives. We will not be broken!"

"Oh, your secrets won't just be revealed to each other. No. Your secrets will ne revealed to everyone _in the country._ **Upupupu... upupupu!** " The room felt tense again, Ishimaru looking horrified.

Toko turned to Chihiro, who still had the envelope labeled _Kirigiri Kyouko_ in his hands. Kyouko turned back to the white-faced programmer and formulated a plan. They had twenty-four hours to get everyone on the same side and prevent another murder. The envelope in Chihiro's hands gave her the idea she hoped would keep the death toll at 3.

"Everyone, I need you trust me. We will make it through these twenty-four hours without doubting each other. We will be able to resist the mastermind and stand with each other. When our secrets are revealed, we will be united. You just have to trust me." She spoke authoritatively, but did not sound demanding.

"Why should we? You don't tell us shit about yourself, why should we trust anything you say?" Mondo Owada retorted.

"I trust Kirigiri-san." Chihiro answered, holding the envelope out so they could all see the name.

"If Chihiro trusts her, then I think we all should." Mondo announced loudly. "So, Kyouko. What's the plan?"

Twenty-three hours, forty-eight minutes and seven seconds remained.


End file.
